grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhema Spencer
The sister of Clara Spencer, who murdered Taran Bando after she got fed up of his annoying behaviour. Early Life Born in London to the Spencer family and the older sister of Clara, Rhema is known to be rather spiteful, spoiled, evil and manipulative. Unlike Clara who seemed more obsessed with the limelight, Rhema is far more clever and manipulative. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Rhema moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live as does her sister Clara Spencer. Volume 20 She is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is among the many women who stand up and admit to have had a relationship with Frederick Grainger who is engaged to Elizabeth Parkinson. Elizabeth distraught by this dumped Frederick, pushed him in the crowd, she ended being engaged to Edward King. It turns out also her sister Clara had been with Frederick. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Jessica Warren is about to come into a party hosted by Tessa Crab at her mansion. All the guests are scared stiff as whether Jessica, the murder mystery writer turns up it seems that people die. Rhema is among the guests as are PJ Simmons, Terri Magnus, Roger Harding, Sue Anne Mackey, Taran Bando, Roger Hardcastle. When Jessica turns up however the lights go out and someone gets stabbed! #59 Tale of Taran Bando It turns out it was Taran who got stabbed. Soon everyone's motives as to why they may want to kill Taran is revealed. Rhema's reason was because Taran was annoying while they were watching a movie in the cinema. #61 Tale of J.Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects and announce he knows the killer but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. Rhema is among the suspects there. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. #62 Tale of Jimmy The trap of J.Peck works as the killer goes up there to kill J.Peck believing he knows who the killer is. It is none other than Rhema! She admits she killed Taran because he was so annoying to her whilst they were at the cinema. She tries to shoot J.Peck but is stopped by the army of police hiding out in the room to catch Rhema. Just then Jimmy who was going to go on a date with Rhema turns up and asks if they were still going out to which she says of course not. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow She is seen languishing in prison, when Andrea Fullow believing everyone's innocence in the prison decides to buy the prison and their freedom causing them to be free and to cause great havoc as a result in the town. Eventually they end returning back to prison, Rhema is not seen either after the release or returning to prison. Regardless she does go free during the purchasing of freedom and does eventually end back in prison again.